Francis Brabazon
Francis Brabazon (24 January 1907 - 24 June 1984) was an Australian poet and a member of Meher Baba's mandali. Life Brabazon was born in London, England, but moved to Australia with his family when he was still a boy. At the age of 21, Francis Brabazon embarked on a quest to discover the relationship between beauty and truth. He studied music and painting and finally found his niche in poetry. In the 1940s, Brabazon became interested in Eastern spirituality and soon became a student of the Australian Sufi leader Baron Friedrich von Frankenberg.Stay With God, Francis Brabazon, New Humanity Books, Melbourne, 1990, p. 3 With the death of his Sufi teacher in 1950, Brabazon became the head of the Sufi Movement in Australia. He met Meher Baba on a trip to America in 1952 and later described Baba as "the very personification of truth and the very embodiment of beauty."http://www.avatarsabode.com.au/fb.htm After returning to Australia, Francis and a party of helpers managed to complete "Beacon Hill house" near Sydney in time for Baba's first visit to Australia in August 1956. It was later renamed "Meher House". In 1958 Brabazon established a new center on a estate on Kiel Mountain, Woombye, Queensland to host Meher Baba on his second visit. While he was there, Meher Baba named the area Avatar's Abode and said it would become a place of world pilgrimage.Lord Meher, Bhau Kalchuri, Manifestation, 1986, p. 8460 Francis' grave is on Avatar's Abode overlooking the ocean. The Avatar's Abode Trust holds copyright of Francis Brabazon's works. Publications Poetry * Early Poems. Sydney: Beacon Hill, 1953. *''Proletarians Transition''. Sydney: Beacon Hill, 1953. *''Journey With God''. Sydney: Beacon Hill, 1954. * 7 Stars to Morning. Sydney: Morgan's Bookshop, 1956. *''The Birth of the Nation''. Sydney: Beacon Hill, 1956. * Cantos of Wandering. Sydney: Beacon Hill, 1957. * Singing Threshold. Sydney: Beacon Hill, Sydney, 1958. * Stay With God: A statement in illusion on Reality,. Sydney: Garuda Books, 1959. **Meher House Publication, Bombay, 1977. New Humanity Books, Melbourne, 1990 (ISBN 0949191078) * Let Us the People Sing. Poona, India: privately published by: Meherjee A. Karkaria, 1962. * The East West Gathering. Sydney: Meher House, 1963. * The Word at World's End. Berkeley, CA: John F. Kennedy University Press, 1971. * Journey With God, Sheriar Press, Myrtle Beach, 1971. * Three Talks of Meher Baba, Meher Era Publications, 1971 * In Dust I Sing. Berkeley, CA: Beguine Library, 1974. * Four and Twenty Blackbirds. Myrtle Beach, CA: Sheriar, 1975. *''The Wind of the Word''. Sydney: Garuda, 1976. * The Golden Book of Praise. CA: Awakener Press, 1982. *''The Beloved is All in All''. NJ: Beloved Books, 1988. Non-fiction *''Three Talk: Francis Brabazon''. Sydney: Meher House, 1969. * The Silent Word: Being some chapters of the life of Avatar Meher Baba. Sydney: Meher Baba Foundation Australia, 1978. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Francis Brabazon Poet of the Silent World.Works, Francis Brabazon Poet of the Silent World. Web, May 11, 2014. See also * List of Australian poets References * Ross Keating, Francis Brabazon - Poet of the Silent Word - a modern Hafiz, World Axis Press, 2002 (biography) Notes External links ;Poems *"People" *The Love Song of John Kerry *Brabazon's critique of modern poetry * Poems by Brabazon at Poetry of the Heart/Mind ;Audio / video * Songs to Meher Baba by Brabazon. ;About * Francis Brabazon at Avatar's Abode Australia *Francis Brabazon at Real Nothings * Francis Brabazon Poet of the Silent Word Official website. Category:1907 births Category:1984 deaths Category:Australian poets Category:Followers of Meher Baba Category:Western mystics Category:Mystic poets Category:Australian Sufis Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets